


Safe and Sound

by THEfanofstuff



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Slight fluff, mentioned depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEfanofstuff/pseuds/THEfanofstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to Safe and Sound, and this came up, so here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

Jack was visiting for a convention, staying with Mark for the time being, his hotel not recognizing his reservation. The Irishman was prepping for bed, having stayed up later than Mark. He’d taken a nap earlier, exhausted from jet lag, and was regretting it. He decided to check and see if Mark was still up, to say goodnight. He hesitated at Mark’s door, wondering if he should go in. He listened, wondering if he could her Mark moving around. He heard nothing for a few seconds, and was about to turn away, when a half-muffled sob came through the door. He knocked lightly, calling Mark’s name. Receiving no response, he opened the door slightly, poking his green-capped head in.

“Mark, you alright?” He said softly, looking at the lump on the bed.

“I-I’m fine.” Mark tried, he really did, but he couldn’t help the hiccup that followed.

“Sure, and I’m a leprechaun's arse. What’s wrong?” Jack said, slipping in and closing the door behind him. The room was dark except for the streetlight outside the window, and the glaring numbers of Mark’s alarm clock. He sat on the bed beside the great lump, not quite touching, but not quite not, either.

“It’s nothing, promi-hic-promise.” He said, holding his pillow tighter.

“Are you sure? You know what never mind. I’ll do somethin my mum always did for me. I’m gonna sit here for the next five minutes, and if you want to tell me anythin, you can, whether it be about whatever’s making you cry, or just something mundane. If you don’t talk about it, I won’t bring it up again, and I’ll leave at the end of five minutes. How about it?”

“Sh-shouldn’t you be sleeping, Jack?” He said, answering by not answering.

“Couldn’t. It’s why I don’t nap, normally.” Jack said, his hand absently doing patterns on the blanket next to him.

“Oh.”

For the next minute or so, they stayed in silence, Jack starting to wonder if Mark would actually hold up the five minutes, when Mark started speaking again.

“I suppose it started when Daniel died. These-hic- nightmares, would come and, and they said I wasn’t good enough, I wasn’t a good enough friend.” He said, turning onto his stomach, face still away from Jack.

“Who is they? Who said it?” Jack questioned, not really ready for the pronoun game. His hand wandered over to Mark’s back, tracing symbols through the sheet.

“Everybody. Cyndago, Bob and Wade, you.” He said, ducking his head further into his pillow, Jack’s hand unintentionally making him tired.

“You know, we’d never say those things. Mark, it was never your fault. There was nothing you could have done. You are-hell, Mark, you’re the reason I started my channel. You’re an amazing person. I hope you know that.” He didn’t know what else to say, so he shut up. He was never very good with these types of situations. He wasn’t like his mum, who could say anything and have all your problems melt away.

“... Thanks, Jack. You’re the best.” Mark said, his voice deep with sleep, as he fought back a yawn.

“No problem, Wanda. Try to get some sleep, now, will you? It’s 3 in the mornin.” He mussed up Mark’s pink hair, gaining a ‘hey!’, and slipped over to the door, smiling sadly in the dark. If only Mark knew, the dreams that haunted his sleep weren’t nightmares, but haunting pleasures that he could never have, starring a certain pink-haired man. Whispering a goodnight, he set off for his own bed, resigning himself to the fantasy world.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little short. I'm not planning on going anywhere with it, but who knows.


End file.
